Chapter 3 Last wishes
by MendokusaiTsuki
Summary: If only we have a heart, we would understand cut we don't. Now, achieving Kingdom Hearts is more vital for us!


Kingdom Hearts Axel Oneshot

Part 3: Final Wishes

"_I have taken care of Marluxia and the others." I just got back and I immediately report myself to Saix. "Good job, Axel. So, they really were planning to betray us... You can resume you duty as usual." I grin at Saix after sighing. "Can't I take the day off? I just got back, ya' know." He glares at me before walking away. "Geez, he just can't let me take it easy..." I did not feel like going back to my room or take on any mission, instead, I decide to hang out at the clock tower. As I got there, I saw Roxas which I had expected, and Roxy, which I am unsure how to react to her presence. "Yo, Roxas, Roxy, what's with the long face?" Roxas was the first one to turn in surprise but Roxy did not move at all. "Axel, you're alive! Hey Roxy, you're heart is right!" I look at him strangely. "Roxy's heart? What are you talking about, chatterbox?"Roxy finally turns around but something feels different about her. "Well, about time you come back, Axel dude. Roxas' been a glum all because of you." She seems perky like she normally does however, the feeling of doubt would not leave me. 'Wait... What is it about her I have doubts about?' "The others said you were terminated but Roxy told me to believe my heart. I told her I didn't have a heart so, she said her heart believes you are still alive." I could feel my eyes twitch and I pull Roxas' neck and whispered to him, "You told her you don't have a heart? What is wrong with you?!" "Don't worry. She thinks it was a joke." I let him go and scratch my face. "Hey Roxas, remember I told you I have something to say in the presence of you both? I want to say it but I am unsure of how to say it. Xion knows... Maybe that is the reason she is not here..." Why do I feel so anxious? It really bugs me, what Roxy had stated. It feels as if she is about to disappear. She lifts a finger pointing towards a group of kids which to my eyes seems to be of Roxas' age. Two of them are boys and the other one is a girl. "The boy with grey clothes is my brother, Hayner. The big one is Pence and the girl is Olette..." We watch them silently but neither Roxas nor I understand what we are watching. The three kids finally reach the clock tower and all of them looks at the sunset while leaning against the handrail. "Hey Hayner, it was here right?" the one known as Pence asked. Hayner closes his eyes for what seems like 10 seconds. "Yeah... I seriously don't get it. She risked her life just for that old guitar and just like that... She's gone..." Hayner answered. His voice could barely be heard. My eyes widen and my gaze immediately fix itself on Roxy. 'Risk her life for that old guitar and now she's gone' is what Hayner had said. I try my best to interpret his meaning of gone with the definition of gone going through my head. "Hey, what is the meaning of this Roxy? What does he mean by gone?" I grab hold of her shoulder but she did not flinch. "Gone is gone... What else do I need to say?" Roxas seems really shocked too. It appears that he had not foreseen this. "You need to stay strong for Sierra, Hayner. I'm sure Roxy would not be happy if she sees you like this. She would want her death to be appreciated instead of cause grief." What the girl said made my hands droop down. 'Death...? Roxy is dead...? How would that be possible?' I saw something sparkly fell out of Roxy's eyes. "Hmm, yeah... I am dead as she has said. I'm still here because there is something I haven't gotten the chance to say..."_

_The three of us stayed silent. The sun has already sets and the three kids have gone home. The night sky is full of stars while lights coloured the vast sea of stars. I find it hard to swallow the fact that Roxy is dead and I know that after she tells us what is it that she have not gotten the chance to say, she will disappear. Gone forever, for good and we will never be able to have ice cream together again. Roxas hug his knees close to his chest and he rest his head on his knees. Roxy stays still barely uttering a word as her eyes watches the starry sky. As for me, I was clueless. There is a strange no, I feel a bit choked up. 'What is this? This odd feeling... Why do I feel like I want to grab her hand and ask her to stay?' As though Roxy read my mind, I feel something warm engulfing my gloved hand. One of Roxy's hand holds mine while her other hand rests on Roxas' head. "Hey, I'm really happy to have had you two as my friend. Xion too... I really love the three of you. That's why... Thank you. I may never know what you truly are and I don't care because to me... You guys are just the people I love. Goodbye." I grab her hand before saying, "I love you..." I heard her laughter but her hand is not in mine anymore. Only a tiny firefly is in my hand. "Hey, Roxas, look." Hesitantly Roxas looks up. It is the strangest thing I have seen but it is pretty. What was left of Roxy were a thousand fireflies. The fireflies surround us before flying high up into the sky. As they reach the sky, a group of stars aligned in an endless straight line with cloudy grey trail appear. The fireflies soared so high until they disperse into the grey trail. The grey trail starts glimmering while slowly following the stars which are moving. The single firefly in my hand remain still. "Hey, you should go too... Goodbye." The firefly flickers a few times as if it wishes to say something to me but it actually feels like it is crying. I lift my hand up toward the sky and the firefly flies off my hand. It surrounds Roxas and I for a few minutes and finally it disperses into the sky. "Axel... What is that...?" Roxas asked with a shaky voice. "That is the stream of life... That is where dead souls of humans return. They become part of the stars. Hey cheer up, chatterbox. We can still come here and eat ice cream. I know Roxy wouldn't want to be left alone here..." _

'_Goodbye' was her last word and 'I love you' was what I said to her in the end. I do not know how to feel, I do not know what love is but I know I had said what I have always wanted to say. I do not have a heart to feel but when Roxy was with us, I have always felt like the hollow space , the heart we never had... Though it had been brief, the time we spent together was the most memorable and it was during that short period was when we discover what it is like to have a heart. Our dream... The Kingdom Hearts seems far more vital to us after that day. Kingdom Hearts is what we aim for because once the Kingdom Hearts is complete, we will obtain a heart of our own and then... Then maybe... I will finally understand my own words. Roxas, Xion and I would be able to eat ice cream at the clock tower with Roxy one way or another. I remember Roxas asked Roxy once if she feels lonely without her parents but she only laughed. She said, "Roxas dude, of course I feel lonely at times but that's just normal ya' know? I have to stay strong for my siblings. Even though they're not here, they're always with us because we treasure the time we spent with them and the memories reside in our heart." Neither Roxas nor I understand but just maybe with a heart, we would finally understand. I want to feel that Roxy is in my heart. I want to treasure the time we spent with her. I want to have the memories to reside in my heart. I laugh out loud as I look up the night sky with Roxas while eating our ice cream. "I can't believe that I am thinking like this... Hey, chatterbox, Xion we gotta work hard okay? Wouldn't want to lose Roxy from our memory." Roxas kept quiet but I know in truth, he would cry if only he has a heart. Xion sat quietly too. I guess I would cry too but that would be so uncool. I really would hate for Roxy to see my tears. 'Heh, she would probabbly laugh at me.' However, the strange choked up sensation remains. Roxas told me Roxy once said it is called being sad... "Humans are just weird that way..." _


End file.
